Pein's Little Star
by His-possesion
Summary: one shot-a celebrity kijo-rinne meets some interesting people at one of her rain village concerts but will she remember them and accept them or will she call securety


You stood there back stage for your show ready to face the screaming fans 'kijo-rinne kijo-rinne' is the chants you herd your bluey-grey ringed eyes full of anticipation of the show you where about to perform your waist length loose dead straight blue hair shifting from the light breeze from the open backstage door, you had tacken the world by storm with your new form of music using your chakra to produces sounds japan hasn't herd befor your lyrics breaking all the rules of the industry all this under the name kijo-rinne (kee-jo ri-nen) you looked out at the audience from the stage curtain seeing the long peire coming off of the main stage a groupof people sat there all in the same robes you giggled and walked back to the dressing room grabing your choker necklace with an eye in the middle you herd the drumb beat start and the crowd scream for you louder and quickly ran to the back stage send your chakra threw the other instruments creating a alienated music beat start ,the deep voice of your co-worker and the curtains pulled apart as you used chakra to tramsform your voice to match the music as his voice vibrated through the speakers along to whre you stood

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

You walked down the stage daceing with the back ups shaking your hips as the crowd sceamed throwing there hands in the air

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.

Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).

You leaned down causing your voice to alienate itself smirking at the boy youd chosen to get closer to

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be.  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it).  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun.  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.

Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.

I won't tell you that I love you.  
Kiss or hug you.  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin.  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning.  
Just like a chick in the casino.  
Take your bank before I pay you out.  
I promise this, promise this.  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous.

Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)(3x).

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

You walked to the table youd had your eys on and stoped the song

After the song you greeted the audience properly the whole time you kept you eyes in the table with the matching cloaks, you saw one of there faces light up as the next song started up

Thats m-o-n-e-y, so sexy

Damn, i love the jag, the jet and the mansion  
Oh yeah  
And i enjoy the gifts and the trips to the islands  
Oh yeah

It's good to live expensive  
You know it  
But my knees get weak intensive

When you give me k-kisses  
That's money honey  
Well i'm your lover and your mistress  
That's money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
That's money honey  
Baby when you tear me to pieces  
That's money honey

Thats m-o-n-e-y, so sexy

Damn, i love the boat by the beach on the west coast  
Oh yeah  
And i enjoy some fine champagne while my girls toast  
Oh yeah

It's good to live expensive  
You know it  
But my knees get weak intensive

When you give me k-kisses  
That's money honey  
Well i'm your lover and your mistress  
That's money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
That's money honey  
Baby when you tear me to pieces  
That's money honey

You know i appreciate the finer things  
But its not what makes me happiest baby  
(i can do without a thing)  
The turn in loving is more than i can handle  
Never burn out this candle baby, baby

K-k-k-kisses  
That's money honey  
Well i'm your lover and your mistress  
That's money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
That's money honey  
Baby when you tear me to pieces  
That's money honey

When you give me k-kisses  
That's money honey  
Well i'm your lover and your mistress  
That's money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
That's money honey  
Baby when you tear me to pieces  
That's money honey

When you give me k-kisses  
That's money honey  
Well i'm your lover and your mistress  
That's money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
That's money honey  
Baby when you tear me to pieces  
That's money honey

Thats m-o-n-e-y, so sexy

As it stoped you continued taslking singing more and more of your songs flaunting your body around the stage youd noticed that the table full of the cloaked people had kept there gaze on you especialy two that kept themselves coverd from your veiw which was weird but you let it slide the next beat started and your chakra kicked in

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if i do then i might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, i love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, i'm educated in sex, yes  
And now i want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, i love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

At the end og the song you stood still then turned to the audience and thanked them began leaving the stage but stopped as you caught a glimps of eyes like yours that disappered you sighed and left for your dressing room as you walked in you saw thema man with orange hair rinnegan like you and faceil peirceings and a woman that looked like you, your heart stopped as you saw them for the first time they stood motionless as they inspected youthe man spoke up in a smooth confident voice "erica you know who we are?" you nodded wearly, the blue haird woman spoke next "do not leave this village it is not safe for you any more" befor you could reply they where gone………….. like they day they left you in the home……...your first meeting since you where 4………your parents

Next day-morning news

"the celebrity kijo-rinne has cancled all concerts out side of the rain village and is presumbaly settling in to a new house she has not given any reason for her sudden decision's and is refusing all interveiws some belive that this is the stars birth place befor being fosterd into konoha"

Else-where

He smirked holding his sleeping love in his arms watching the news form his bed, his lip piercings gleaming happy that his daughter is still obedient "perfect" he whisperd quietly to himself


End file.
